


Chronicles of A Nameless Town

by shiikitz



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Slice of Life, Unbeta'd, dogma-ccentric half the time, he deserves better, please love him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiikitz/pseuds/shiikitz
Summary: - There was a small town that, ironically, went by the name of Nameless Town. It was a cozy little place - everyone knew everyone, and there was no drama.- Follow the stories of the residents of this small town as they go about their daily lives in Chronicles of A Nameless Town.
Relationships: Chris/Gardenia Reitman, Chris/Russell Seager, Fairia Adelista/Raymond Costa, Kantera/Tabasa McNeil/Dogma Toscarina, Walter Bartley/Dogma Toscarina, Walter Bartley/Raymond Costa
Kudos: 18





	1. [Work Life] Slow Days

**Author's Note:**

> I've been planning on writing this for a while, so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> My update schedule will vary, but I will update roughly once every two weeks. If I'm multiple chapters ahead of where I plan to be, I will update more frequently.
> 
> Important and semi-important information to know:  
> \- This story is set in an alternate universe.  
> \- Dogma, Kantera, and Tabasa share an apartment.  
> \- Informant is a student at the local high school along with Chris, Gardenia, and Russell. He is assumed to be Russell's twin, meaning he is shown to be the same age and height as him. They are all in 9th grade.  
> \- School is year-round.  
> \- Kantera is often referred to as Mr. Doctor, and Tabasa as Mr. Zookeeper.  
> \- Dogma and Kantera work at a florists together.  
> \- Cody acts as Gardenia's parental figure, and works at her father's confectionery.  
> \- Saxon is the school's principal.  
> \- The Dreamsend Inc. employees all work at the school.
> 
> I apologise for the information dump. However, none of this information is stated in what I have written so far. Please enjoy the story.

Dogma let out a loud sigh and fell forward onto the counter. He lifted his head, blinked once, twice, and then adjusted himself so that he was resting head on one of his hands.

Today was so  boring.

The man shifted his gaze to his left. There, one of his co-workers was helping a young woman pick out an assortment of flowers. Probably for a date. Disgusting.

Dogma tapped his fingers on the countertop. He wondered when school was dismissed. If Kantera were there, he would probably know. Probably... not, seeing as he was only ever paying half-attention to anything. 

During Dogma's musings, the florist's entrance bell had rung, rousing him from his thoughts. He reluctantly straightened himself, praying to God that there was a customer for him to tend to - even better, those schoolboys, or Kantera. Maybe Tabasa. Unfortunately, it just happened to be a co-worker of his who was late. Dogma grumbled.

"You're late."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry! Please don't tell the boss!" The woman who had entered the shop rushed to the back door, probably to grab her apron. 

Dogma rolled his eyes. How rude of her, she didn't even let him answer. He ought to just tell their boss - he was this close to firing her for her constant mess-ups, anyway. 

He returned to his slumped position.

Dogma prayed in hopes that  someone, anyone other than a co-worker would walk through that front door. 

He was bored beyond imagination.

It certainly was not pleasant.

After a solid five minutes of looking in the general direction of the door - he couldn't be bothered to focus on it, that was far too much work - Dogma groaned and slid farther forward onto the countertop. By this point, he had folded his arms and was resting his head atop them.

Dogma hated slow days.

He hated them a lot.

"I beg you, Lord, please cure me of my boredom," he whispered.

Nothing happened.

Dogma glanced at his wristwatch. 18:42. Eighteen minutes until closing time. He sighed. What a wasteful day.

Deciding he didn't want to wait for another excruciating fourth of an hour, Dogma headed towards the back room while untying his apron. 

"I'm going home," he said, to no-one in particular. And, predictably, he received only a grunt from one of his co-workers in response. 

Dogma really, really hated days like these.


	2. [Work Life] With No Regard For Onlookers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Mostly) alone in the flower shop, Kantera decides to have some fun.

It had been a relatively normal day at the florist's; customers wandered into the store occasionally, taking their time to view the flowers before asking one of the shop's employees for help.

School had let out about twenty minutes earlier, and two of the shop's regular visitors - a pair of young boys, Chris and Russell - had recently arrived with one of the florist's employees, Kantera.

At the moment, the two schoolboys were hovering near a small puddle, crouched down and staring intently at who-knows-what. 

As no-one else occupied the flower shop - Dogma and Kantera were the only one with shifts at this time - Kantera decided to mess around a little.

"Hey, Dogma~" he said, and held out the last letter, looking up at the other man.

Dogma, having made himself busy by watching over the two children, jumped a little. He turned around, alarm in his movements. "Kantera? What do you want?"

Said man gave a small, lazy smile. "Mm... Just wanted to look at your face."

Dogma froze.

"What...?"

"I said," Kantera moved to wrap his arms around Dogma's neck, pulling his head down towards him. "I wanted to look at your face."

Slowly, as realisation set in, Dogma's face began to turn red. 

"How cute."

"W-What?!" Dogma exclaimed, pushing Kantera away and covering his mouth with his hand.

Kantera looked utterly unimpressed. 

He moved closed to Dogma.

"I think... your ears must be broken." With a little humour in his voice, Kantera continued, "Your mouth, too, as it seems you can only repeat the same word. Maybe you need a check-up...?

Dogma's face flushed more.

"Why don't I give you a personal examination?" Kantera asked, blinking a couple times as he stared up at Dogma.

"T-There's certainly n-no need for that!" 

"Hm. If you say so."

Dogma sighed in relief before he remembered. "Kantera, there are children here!" he half hissed, half whispered at the older man.

"I know," he said.

Dogma's face burst into flames once again. 

"Y-you're terrible..."

"It really is hard to take you seriously, when your face is all red and you stumble over your words like that."

"Shut u-up!"

Kantera smirked. "Make me," he whispered.

Dogma made a noise and sharply turned away from Kantera. This only caused Kantera to lean into his back and wrap his arms around his waist. He stood on his tip-toes, pressing light kisses into Dogma's shoulder.

Dogma, knowing that he couldn't win, slumped forward and said "Fine. Later."

Kantera let go and turned to lean on the front counter of the flower shop. "I'll be holding you accountable for that."

"You really are the worst..." Dogma whispered, praying that the children didn't understand what he and Kantera had been talking about.


	3. [School Life] Another Average Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this two days ago, but I started rewatching Cardcaptor Sakura and I completely forgot.
> 
> I tried really hard to get rid of the spaces between the quotations and the words I'm sorry they're still there. I can't fix it.

Russell stared at the chalkboard in the front of the classroom as his teacher droned on about some old dead dude. His vision had become blurred, but he hadn't bothered to refocus his eyes - it wasn't like had had been paying attention anyway. Somewhere to his right someone was tapping a pencil on a desk. In front of him, one of his classmates kicked her legs back and forth, back and forth. He found it more than irritating.

Russell, in his annoyance, folded his arms and ducked his head into the nest they provided. Maybe he could sleep, seeing as whoever was tapping that pencil had been harshly shushed by someone. The teacher? No, she continued to ramble. He hoped she didn't expect him to take notes - not that he would have either way. Russell would just ask Chris if he could copy his as he always did.

A sigh befell the boy's lips as he closed his eyes. He could hear two boys whispering (albeit very loudly) to each other in the back of the classroom. The quiet scratch of pencil on paper stoked the fires Russell's rapidly increasing temper. He didn't understand why a classroom just couldn't be quiet. All those little noises only angered him. He just wanted to sleep. That, or be out of school. He debated asking to go to the nurse's room, because he knew Mr Kantera worked today, and he would surely let him nap in there.

There was a soft pressure on Russell's shoulder. He willed it away. It came back. He made a small noise, reluctantly lifting his head to see who his assailant was.

Chris smiled back at him.

" _What_ _?_ " Russell mouthed.

" _Fall asleep and I'll tell Mr Raymond,_ " Chris teased.

The blond narrowed his eyes.  " _Don't._ "

" _Watch me._ "

Russell surpessed the urge to voice his exasperation. He supposed sleeping was off the table. He flitted his eyes to Chris. " _Time..?_ "

Said boy held up three fingers and then turned away to his notes.

Russell decided that he could wake three minutes. He studied at the patterns scrawled into the wood of his desk, trying to busy himself so that time would pass faster. When he had found a particularly interesting one he heard his teacher yell out to the class, forcing all attention to her.

"Before the bell rings I want to remind you all that you have a test on Friday! All homework for this chapter is due before class ends tomorrow!" 

The bell rang. 

"Make sure to study!" Russell's teacher called out to the students who had begun to flee the room.

Russell himself slowly sat up, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He glanced at Chris, who hapazardly shoved his stuff into his own bag. The other boy straightened himself and held his bag in one hand, taking Russell's in the other before he began to leave the room.

"What's for lunch?" Chris asked, throwing his head over his shoulder.

"Mr Tabasa gave me shrimp-fried rice."

"Woo! My favourite! Thank you Mr Tabasa!"

"He's not even here?"

Chris stopped and turned on his heel. "Then thank you, Russell!"

"For what...?"

"Being my friend! What else, silly?"

"..."

"Don't be like that! C'mon! Let's go have some of that delicious shrimp-fried rice!"

"If you say so..."


End file.
